This invention relates to a reproducing machine for imaging a first and an opposing side of a copy sheet in a single pass to an imaging surface.
A wide variety of reproducing machines using an electrostatographic process have been developed which are capable of forming images on both sides of a copy sheet. This process is commonly referred to in the art as duplexing. Illustrative of these machines are those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,444; 3,318,212; 3,506,347; 3,580,670; 3,615,129; 3,645,615, and 3,672,765.
In prior art, duplexing type reproducing machines, it has generally been necessary to feed the copy sheet twice to the imaging means in order to transfer an image to the first and the opposing side of the copy sheet. This type of a duplexing process reduces the speed of the reproducing machine because of the necessity of storing the copy sheet after the first image has been transferred and then re-feeding the copy sheet to transfer the second image. It is also generally necessary to re-register the sheet prior to transfer of the second image. Other difficulties which arise with the prior art machines include the necessity of specially organizing originals for copying.